


My little bumble-bee

by Littlebassboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebassboy/pseuds/Littlebassboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot Humanstuck I started for my friend that spiraled into a full fledged story. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any feed back don't hesitate to tell me.<br/>hopefully i can update as frequently as possible for you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Average Monday

The alarm clock blares in your ear as you slam down on the snooze button and roll back over to get more rest. Your name is Sollux Captor, and you look A little weird with your two-toned (Light Green and Blue) eyes and you have a lisp that makes talking to some people a little frustrating. Your small apartment is just big enough to fit you and a small bee hive. You've always had your pet bees that you and your dad bred to not have stingers to make them safe enough not to wear protective gear, and they make the BEST honey. Sometimes you sell their honey for extra money every now and then so you can at least eat in between paychecks. You look around on the floor for clean clothes. You have to make a trip the laundromat sometime this week. Your down to your last pair of clean clothes and your dress uniforms. You take a quick shower and iron your uniform. You work as a butler for a rich family that lives right outside of the small town. You don't mind the work, although you wish your paychecks would come in more frequently, but at least it pays good. You serve the Family as their only child's personal butler. Eridan Ampora, your charge, is a little mean sometimes, but to be fair he grew up with no friends and, because of that, he became very cold-hearted. With everything ready to go to work you head downstairs to the parking garage and get in your car to drive to your favorite hole in the wall. 

You drive up to Kat-in-the-box, a little diner on the way to work, to get breakfast. As you head inside your greeted by the other regulars on the way to your favorite booth and sit down, and as you start to read the menu a waitress skips over to your table saying, "What'll it be today, Sollux?".

"The usual," you respond, almost without thinking. You come here for breakfast almost everyday, so you know the menu from heart, and you always order your favorite dish. French toast with honey tea. You stare out the widow for a little bit, enjoying the weather. A Cloudy day in the fall is the best weather, you think.

"Hey, Sollux!" You're jerked from your dream, only to hear Karkat rant about something in the paper. "You might want to be stocking up on honey. The papers say Ampora's company stock is slipping."

"Oh is that so? Well thanks for the heads up Kay Kay." You take a mental note to save some jars of honey to sell the farmer's market this month. You finish the rest of your breakfast and pay the bill.

You drive up to the manor and head into the service parking. You finish getting ready to work as you get dressed in your dress shirt and slacks that you keep in the back-seat of your car, then head inside to start your day of 'work'. You are the second head of the staff next to the infallible Aurthour. No one beats Aurthour in a butler off. He is the best there is and that is fact. But, alas, poor old Aurthour is too feeble to see the day-to-day operations, so he leaves that up to you and the other butlers and maids that make the house move like clockwork every hour on the hour. You enter and head to the kitchen. As you close in, you start to smell smoke, which can only mean one thing, and oh how you wish it wasn't this thing. Mr. Strider has started his 'Sick Fires' jam early today with Tavros and Gamzee. Great, you think to yourself, just dandy. This is exactly what you need today. A half functioning kitchen and even less functioning co-workers. If Aurthour was here he would give a stern reprimanding, but you have to ready Eridan's luncheon, so reprimanding will come later. You storm in and quickly assemble a passable luncheon consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwich squares and a tall glass of lemon iced tea with short-cake on the side. You put everthing on a serving tray and quickly head up to the upstairs study where Eridan is typically found staring off at the sea. You knock softly on the door, and wait until you hear a faint "come in" and slink in through the door. You quitly place the shoddily made lunch on the table for him to eat later.

As you turn to leave, he says, "Mr. Captor, come here for a moment, please."

You groan inwardly as you approach the big lavender chair, and just as you round the edge of the chair your grabbed by Eridan as he overpowers you and blindfolds you.

You wake up on Eridan's bed, wearing a yellow, checkered maid dress with matching garments, and you stand up, only to feel something weighing down your butt. You turn around in horror as you see a giant honey bee stinger stick out from underneath the dress. Upon further investigation, you realize that it is apart of your panties and nothing permanent. You sigh as you try to make yourself comfortable on the bed to accomadate your stinger. As you finally get situated, you see eridan enter though the doorway. 

"Well, well, if it isn't my little Bumble-bee looking sweet as can be?"

"Eridan, this is so not cool." You pout and whimper to get an emotion from him, but he knows your game all too well by now. As he advances to get on top you, feel yourself heat up as he starts to caress you gently, and you moan. You and Eridan do this almost every month, and, although you hate to admit it, you enjoy it, you can't wait for it. You love him dominating you, as he feels he should.

"What's the matter little bee? Don't you have any 'honey' for me?" You feel him start to grind on you, making your body hot with lust for it.

"Maybe, as long as you don't sting me."

"What? LIKE THIS?" He rams his genitals into yours repeatedly. As you dig your fingers into his back to steady yourself from his relentless pounding, you feel both of you getting hard. After a while, he starts to slow down and nuzzle your face whispering, "You ready?"

You nod your head as you slide your hands down to your waist and remove the thin veil of clothing that separates him from you as he removes your dress and pulls his down his boxers and perches over you, breathing heavy. You feel your breath hitch as he enters you. You feel it slowly move up into your body as you body starts to jerk and twitch with anticipation. Then, as quickly as it came, it slid back out until you could only feel the tip of it inside you. You both lock eyes as he begins to enter again, faster, and retreat, increasing speed as he repeats the motion until he's pounding your hips with such force that you feel you'll split if he keeps this up. You're thighs start to tighten and your back arches as you both start climaxing together.

You wake up after that blissful moment to Eridan staring out his window. As you put your head on his shoulder, he tenses up and turns to you.

"Sol, if my family goes broke tomorrow, and you lose your job, what would happen to you?"

You kiss him and say, "I would be fine, but I would worry sick about you." You see him smile a bit through your kiss. You begin to get lost in bliss, but you get cut short by a knock on the door and the words "house keeping". The both of you freeze for a moment before beginning to scramble hectically for the clothes on the floor.

"Just a minute Ms. Mediego! I just got out of the shower and am getting dressed!" He winks at you slyly.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway, Mr. Ampora!" She burst in to see both you and Eridan shocked faces. You all look at each other until Aradia breaks the silence with giggling. "I knew it! I so totally knew it!"

Embarrassed, you cover yourself with your clothes you've gathered and rush over to hush Aradia until she calms down and whisper to her, "Please, don't tell anybody Aradia. I need this to stay between you, me, and Mr. Ampora, okay?" She nods her head vigorously as you get dressed and let her change the sheets on Eridan's bed. Once she finishes, you both head back downstairs and answer all of her questions.

"So how long has thing been a 'thing'?"

"It's been going on 5 months, as of yesterday."

"How often do you guys do it?"

"It varies from month to month."

"What is your pet name for him?""you do have one, right?" You pause and nod, cracking a smile.

"My little Bumble-bee."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Araidia caught you and Eridan in his room, and everyday it seems she's giggled at you, or rather the though of you and Eridan having sloppy make-outs and while you're comfortable with it Eridan, however,is not. He been A little tense and on edge after the incident and everytime you look at him he looks away.As you get ready to leave for the day you are summoned to aurthor's room for a private meeting, which isn't all that odd, but he usally calls for you when you arive and sometimes around luncheon but never at end shift.

As you step closer to Aurthor's room you straighten up and take a deep breath as you knock on the door, "come in, come in." you hear a hearthy old voice say from the other side. As you open the door you turn instantly pale as you see Araidia in the room as well, you heave a sigh knowing what exactly this metting is going to revolve around."Aurthour, please al-" you sentence is cut short by the elderly butler raising his hand. "No,Mr. Captor, please allow me. when the young mister Ampora and you came to me about a year ago asking me to swear secrecy of your 'union' until Mr. Ampora and you felt comfortable with making it public, you also to me to help you keep it private. which in this circumstance means I would have to sack Ms. Medigo.".

"Yes But I-"

"But in this case I have chosen to keep her on staff on one condition."

"I- Wha.."

"That she is the only one to go in mister Ampora's for cleaning to advoid anymore incidents like this." He smiles and nods at Aridia "She is to now work under YOU, cleaning up the mess you two make, which may I add, is alot."He chuckles lightly.

"Oh I'll work extra hard sir." Araidia salutes and skips twards the door "See you later, Sollux!" You groan as you imagine trying to explain all of this to Eridan. As if Aurthor just read your mind you hear" I've already cleared this With Eridan, if fact He's the one who suggested the idea. Now that's cleared up your free to leave early today. Eridan said he was going to a friend's house this weekend so you and Araidia have the weekend off." he waves you to the door with a smile as you close the door. As you leave the room you bound downstairs as quick as you can not even caring about the face consuming grin your wearing.as you reach the foyer Ariadia is waiting by the stair's end matching your grin as you both exit the house together and head to service parking. You enter the back seat your car and start to change, peeling the suit and tossing it and your dufflebag onto the floor-pile of clothes hearing a muffled thud and proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes and move into the front seat. You try to start the car only to hear it wirr in protest, you try again, smacking on the dashboard this time in anger, making the car roar into life. You buckle up and turn on the radio as you leave the manor gates and head home for the night knowing that you have the whole weekend to look forward to, Oblivoius to the lump moving in the back of the car.

You are now the lump of clothes in the back of Sollux's car, or rather you're Eridan pretending to be a lump of clothes and now you're suffering from an affliction worse than death, Sollux singing songs on the radio. And your shore you can classify what Sollux just did to Carly Rea Jepson's 'Call Me Maybe' as first degree murder. After listening to Sollux singing for what seemed like an eterinty, you feel the car slow down and eventually stop at what you beleive to be his apartment. You hear the car door open and shut as you begin to streach underneath the pile of clothes not hearing the car door open a second time. A flood of fluorencet light hits you as the clothes are lifted off you and then dropped back on you accompanied by what Sollux will always call 'The girliest scream of his life'.

"ERIDAN! What the hell are you doing in my car?"

"Well isn't it obvious, I came to spend the week-end with you!"

"Yeah, well you could've asked me first."

"But where's the fun in that."

You roll your eyes and get out the car as you hug your pouty boyfriend."You're so cute when your angry." you lower you arms and begin poking his sides, try to make him smile. it doesn't take long to crack his grumpiness into a giggling fit that becomes contageous.

"C'mon, let's go inside. it's getting late and you need to do laundry"

"What do you mean 'you'? It's your laundry!"

"Because you slept in them making them icky." He sticks his tounge out at you as you both enter the door.

Together.


End file.
